


Daddy's Got A Present

by frenchmaidlouis, giraffestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Feminization, M/M, Makeup, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Skirts, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Thongs - Freeform, Top Harry, cross dressing, larry smut, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchmaidlouis/pseuds/frenchmaidlouis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffestyles/pseuds/giraffestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a one-shot fic in which harry fucks louis dressed as a girl, i wrote this with the best person ever sophia so yeah half credit to her, basically in a role play format and she re-wrote it, i'm just posting it on here. her tumblr is tomlinsunburn.tumblr.com and her twitter is @scenekidharry and mine are harizonagreentea.tumblr.com and @scenekidlouis and yeah it's just really hot ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Got A Present

Harry drives down to the shopping center and finds Victoria’s Secret, heading inside and eyeing the panties, walking over and picking out three in Louis’ size; a black, lacy thong, a bubblegum pink, frilly one with a bow and a turquoise one with a knot on the back that opens a pocket to reveal…oh. He also picked up the ‘colour crush’ pack that comes with lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara and then checked out. “For your girlfriend ?” the lady asks with a smile as she scans the items. “Sort of.” Harry replies, smiling smugly to himself and then thanks the woman, driving over to another shop to pick up a pink tutu and a black tutu.

When the mechanic comes and tows Louis’ car, telling him to check up on it on Friday, Louis walks the short way home to Harry’s flat. Once he gets to Harry’s complex he takes the lift and remembers about Harry’s surprise, then he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement until he pushes the door open with a, “Honey, I’m home!”

Harry was sprawled out on his bed, clad in boxers and stroking himself lazily when he heard Louis yell for him. “In here, angel!” he calls, pressing the heel of his palm against his clothed bulge. When Louis walks in he sees him stop in his tracks with a curious expression. “Hey baby, there’s something in the bathroom for you. Go take a look.” he requests, pointing behind Louis to the closed bathroom door in the hall as he shifts his weight on the bed, smirking at him, eyes dark.

"Okay," Louis says slowly, going to the bathroom and opening the door, closing it behind him. He turns around to see a pink Victoria’s Secret bag and lets out an , "oh my god." as he rummages through it, gulping. He’s already got more than a semi just from the thought of it, and he honestly doesn’t think he’s confident enough to wear these, but it’s Harry. It’s also hot and he knows he’d do anything to please Harry. He takes out the pink one and puts it on once he strips himself of his clothes, because really, if you’re gonna do it right. He shaves his face as quick as he can without nipping himself with the razor and then applies the makeup best he can, putting the eyeliner on his bottom waterline and then winging it out on his top lid slightly, carefully putting the mascara on.He nearly pokes himself in the eye but once it’s on his eyes look much bluer and…bigger, he supposes. Once he puts the lipgloss on his bottom and top lips and slides on the black tutu, he bites the inside of his cheek as he looks at himself in the mirror. "I look ridiculous!" he shouts to Harry through the door, trying to get the tutu to go down a bit more.

"I bet you look incredible!" Harry calls back, the thought of Louis in the things he’d bought making him twitch in his boxers. He sits up and slides those off, tossing them somewhere on the ground and sitting up, pumping himself slow as he waited for Louis, biting his lip in anticipation. "C’mon out, princess. ‘M waiting for you." he calls out, rolling his balls between his fingers to tease himself.

Louis sighed a little but nodded, slowly opening the door and peeking his head out the crack of it, eyes darkening at the sight of Harry teasing himself. “The tutu isn’t sticking down.” He says, and rubs his lips together to equally distribute the lipgloss more. Once Harry just tells him to come out he does, closing the door back up and sitting on the bed beside Harry, taking his hand away and replacing it with his own, stroking.

Harry forgets how to breathe for a moment, a moan catching in his throat as his eyes widen, seeing how the tutu framed Louis’ hips beautifully and the makeup made Louis’ eyes stand out even more. Harry can’t even speak or make noise, just staring wide-eyed as Louis strokes him gently. Harry lays back and Louis goes with him, licking his glossy lips and keeping eye contact. Harry’s cheeks are flushed obscenely and he’s rolling his hips up to Louis’ hand, biting his lip and gasping quietly.

Louis leans down and kisses Harry, moving to straddle him slowly as he still pumps him, the other hand moving to his bicep where he slowly trails his fingers up and down, massaging Harry’s balls. He kisses Harry slowly and then slips his tongue into his mouth, moving his lips and tongue very softly against Harry’s, some of the lipgloss coming off on Harry’s lips.

Harry finally lets out a soft moan, rutting his hips up to Louis’, the skirt draped over his lap and he could feel the material of the panties against his bare cock. “Oh, fuck. Fuck.” he whines, kissing Louis back, tasting the strawberry and feeling the stickiness of the gloss on his own lips. “Fuck you look so hot, Jesus Christ.” he pants, reaching his hands out to rest on Louis’ hips, feeling them swivel around under his hands. Once he eventually got himself together, he was definitely taking everything out on Louis, he was going to completely ruin him.

Louis parts his lips from Harry’s and licks his lips a little, then attacks his neck, kissing and biting as he rolls his hips down on Harry’s, putting his hands on both of Harry’s biceps. He kisses down his neck and then his chest, dragging his teeth and tongue around and taking one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around. “Gonna be a good girl for you.” He says, going back up and kissing Harry, slipping his fingers in his hair and grinding his hips down again.

Harry moans loudly at that, bucking his hips up against Louis and reaching over for the lube in the drawer and setting it down somewhere on the bed. “Yeah ? Gonna be a good girl for daddy ?” He asks, sitting up and putting Louis on his back, running his hands along Louis’ sides. “Bet you’re so wet for me, aren’t you princess ?” he asks huskily, sliding his hands down and pushing the skirt up to reveal Louis’ clothed erection, trapped in the confines of the panties. He holds in a moan and rubs his hand against it, watching a spot of precome form. “Such a dirty girl, hm ?”

Louis whimpers and nods, rolling his hips up against Harry’s palm and whining when Harry put his hips down. “Always wet for you, daddy.” he whines, nodding and closing his eyes as he throws his head back, gripping the duvet under them. “Y-yes.” he whimpers, in desperate need of friction so he moves his hips up again, moaning softly.

Harry presses his hand down harder, watching Louis slowly but steadily come undone under him, “Such a pretty baby girl, look at you.” He coos, putting his hands on the backs of Louis’ thighs and pushing them up, seeing the fabric of the panties wedged between Louis’ bum cheeks. “Oh boy.” Harry gasps, “Look what we have here, so gorgeous.” he says, squeezing the backs of Louis’ thighs and leaning down, taking the string of cloth between his teeth and moving it aside, revealing the puckered muscle of Louis’ hole. Harry lets out a quiet moan, running a dry finger over it, watching it clench at his touch. “Prettiest hole I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He tells him, moving his hands to knead the bottom of Louis’ arse cheeks and biting his lip, looking down at Louis’ face, biting back a moan at how wrecked he looked already.

Louis whimpers as his hole clenches around nothing, bringing his legs closer to his chest. He’s already unbearably hard, the panties forcing his erection down when it’s supposed to lay flat against his stomach, the constriction making Louis whine again. He’s already close, he can feel it, and Harry hasn’t even touched him yet. He thinks if he just ruts against something, or if Harry just brushes his palm against his bulge he’ll be able to release, but he really, really wants to be good for Harry. “Th-thank you, daddy.” he manages to get out as he moves his hips up against nothing, in desperate need of friction.

Harry smirks and grinds his own erection against Louis’ thigh, “Can’t wait to be inside you, pretty girl like you probably needs a good, hard fuck right now, yeah ?” he asks. “On your stomach, slut.” he growls, Louis instantly complying and turning over, sticking his arse up. Harry grunts grabbing the lube and slicking two fingers, moving the fabric out of the way again and plunging his fingers inside slow, twisting them around. “Want me to fuck you, baby ? Want me to fuck you so hard you come all over your pretty little skirt, make a big mess ?” he asks him, crooking his fingers into Louis’ prostate.

Then Louis can’t take it anymore, and he nods and whimpers as he’s already coming hard and drenching the pink panties, keeping his bum up and pushing it back against Harry’s fingers, rutting against the mattress. “I-I’m sorry, daddy,” he whimpers apologetically for releasing, He still forms more than a semi already though, especially because Harry’s rings are still on and his fingers are inside him and just _everything_.

Harry’s pupils expand, the ring of green not even visible anymore as he growls, coming up and smacking Louis’ arse hard. “Did daddy say you could come ?” he asks, voice a bit menacing he even scared himself. When Louis didn’t answer right away he spanked Louis again just as hard as on the other cheek, watching the skin turn pinker than the panties. “You can only come when I say you can come.” he sneers, “Now daddy’s gonna have to punish you.” he tells him, smacking him again, feeling the heated skin under his hands as he squeezed both cheeks roughly. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you good and hard now, yeah ?” he informs, slicking himself up and quickly thrusting in, not giving Louis much warning.

Louis whimpers and lets out a dry sob, nodding and taking Harry’s dick in, clenching and whining loudly. “I-I’m sorry, d-daddy, couldn’t h-hold it in.” he whimpers, clenching tight and shutting his eyes. “I-I deserve punishment, daddy.” he agrees, sobbing dry again. He moves his arse back against Harry’s hips a little and moans, already full and constricted in the panties, feeling his cum from earlier seeping through onto the duvet. He feels the skirt going higher and higher on the curve of his waist and then it’s up to the middle of his torso, Harry fucking him so hard it’s making the tutu ride up, making Louis dry sob and whimper again.

Harry was pounding Louis deep into the mattress, moaning at the sight of the ruffles of the tutu moving at each thrust, Louis’ bum bright red from the abuse it’s taken. “You were a bad girl, you knew better than to come without permission.” he growls, pulling Louis’ hips onto him and panting, the noises Louis was making going straight to his dick, making him twitch roughly inside Louis, fucking him as hard and fast as he possibly could. “Bad, bad girl.” he groans, scratching down Louis’ sore bum and then spanking him again.

Louis just nods and sobs again into his folded arms on the mattress, feeling his eyeliner getting a bit messed up from trying not to come again, but he doesn’t care. He really wants to be good for Harry, he wants Harry to tell him he’s doing good, but at the same time he loves it when he gets like this. He clenches tight around Harry and then he feels his prostate being jabbed at and he can’t, he just can’t hold it in any longer so then he’s releasing again with a loud whine, hoping Harry didn’t notice. He knows that Harry knows the signs, Knows exactly where Louis is and he knows he just came again and now Louis is screwed, but he tried so hard.

Harry growls and pulls out of Louis, flipping him back over onto his back, crawling up to sit on his chest. “You’re gonna suck me, cos you’re a naughty little slut, coming twice after I warned you not to.” he snarled, shoving himself into Louis’ mouth, smearing the lipgloss and precome together. “Such a bad little girl.”

Louis nods, keeping eye contact with Harry as he gags and then bobs his head best he can, swallowing around Harry and already deepthroating. He licks around Harry’s cock and looks up at him through his longer-than-usual eyelashes, whimpering around him and shedding a tear, trailing down is temple and into his hair, taking a bit of eyeliner that runs with it as he sucks Harry’s dick, still bobbing his head.

Harry reaches down to wipe Louis’ tear, fixing the smudged eyeliner an thrusting into Louis’ mouth, moaning at Louis looking up at him, his pink, glossy lips stretched around his length. “Daddy can’t stay mad at you, sugar.” he moans, pulling himself out after a moment and then scrambling back down between Louis’ legs, flipping him back over and spreading his cheeks, still being rough cos he knows Louis loved that, and bit down on Louis’ left cheek, licking over the skin and then licking stripes up Louis’ crack and biting and licking and sucking all over the skin on his thighs and arse, making tons of possessive marks. “My pretty girl, all mine.”

"Making me feel so good, daddy." Louis moaned out slowly, the ring of muscle clenching continuously. His cock is aching, being pushed the opposite way it should again as he moves his hips down against the mattress, moaning and closing his eyes tight. "I’m sorry for coming again, daddy. Won’t happen again, I promise." He whined, moving his ass back against Harry’s face, reaching a hand down to adjust the constricting panties, shifting his hard-on.

Harry moans softly in response and kneads at Louis’ arse cheeks, eventually marking up the vast majority of the expanse of skin of Louis’ thighs, then kissing the space on his back above the waistband of the tutu. ” ‘M gonna fuck you again princess, don’t come until daddy does, hm ?” he orders, spreading his cheeks again and sliding back in, rocking gently for a moment before fucking him as hard as he id before, each thrust sending Louis further into the mattress. “Does daddy make you feel good ? Daddy loves making his pretty princess feel good.” he coos, gripping Louis’ cheeks open further as he thrusts hard into him.

"Yes, yes, fuck, daddy’s making me feel so good." Louis moans, clenching around Harry and shutting his eyes tight, reaching down and pushing the panties down because they were really becoming unbearable, and uncomfortable with the wetness of his two loads of cum. "Not gonna come until your say so, daddy, yes." he whines, nodding and pushing the thong down to his knees as he gets pounded into the mattress, spreading his legs wide. He clenches and closes his eyes, moaning "Daddy,” loud and over and over again, chanting the word as Harry fucks deep and hard into him.

Harry rammed into him, squeezing the flesh of Louis’ bum harshly and groaning lowly at just everything. He felt the heat coil low in his abdomen as Louis keeps clenching ridiculously tight around him as Harry fucks him with vigour, scratching and gripping at Louis’ bright red arse. “Not gonna be able to sit for a week.” Harry grunts, sliding his hands up and down Louis’ back, the skirt ruffling back and forth at the force of Harry’s thrusts.

Louis moans, biting down at the duvet as he takes Harry’s cock in, clenching and releasing continuously. He nods in agreement to Harry’s statement and whimpers, carefully shifting to be on his forearms and knees, spreading his thighs even further so Harry can fuck impossibly deep into him. He already feels sore, his arse cheeks feeling raw and abused and his hole tender, and he’s sure he’s going to be able to feel Harry inside him for a while.

Harry throws his head back and groans loudly, pushing him down further on the bed, the headboard whacking violently against the wall as Harry thrusts into him. In a few moments he pulls out just as he’s coming, spurting all over Louis’ bum and tutu, streaks of white streaming down Louis’ skin.

Louis whimpers at the loss and then feels hot seed dripping down his heavily marked thighs so he takes that as his okay to come, releasing all over the underside of the front of the tutu with a final scream of, “Daddy!”, collapsing onto the bed and panting, moaning softly one last time as he comes down from his third high.

Harry moans and collapses next to Louis, pulling him as close as possible to him, kissing his face gently, licking the rest of the lip gloss off Louis’ lips and tangling their legs. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Harry breathes, running his hand up and down the curve of Louis’ waist, kissing him sweetly.

Louis whimpers a little, closing his eye and curling into Harry, kissing him back the best he could, moving his lips against Harry’s. “My bum.” He whines, clinging to Harry and reaching down, taking the soaked thong off altogether and throwing it off the bed.

"Yeah," Harry sighs, kissing along Louis’ neck, " ‘S quite incredible." he tells him, wrapping his arms completely around him and nuzzling his nose against Louis’ shoulder. "Love you so much, princess." he says, wrapping his legs around him too, keeping him impossibly close.

"Love you too." Louis whispers, closing his eyes and rubbing his eyes a little, frowning when he accidentally smeared his mascara. Louis cuddles close to Harry and winces at the sensitivity, fixing the mascara and eyeliner that smeared, closing his eyes.

"Be right back, sweetheart." Harry breathes, pushing himself off the bed and walking to the bathroom with the little strength he has, finding baby wipes and bringing them back to his bed, wiping off the majority of Louis’ eye makeup. "Better, baby ?" He asks, being careful and stroking his hair with his other hand. "Gemma always complained about how awful sleeping in makeup is, so."

"Louis smiled a little and nodded, taking down the skirt that’s now halfway up his torso, putting it on top of his thong. "Thank you." he mumbled, watching Harry throw the baby wipes out and then pulls him back down on the bed gently, cuddling him again. "For the presents, too. Like them lots." He said quietly, scooting closer and resting his head on Harry’s chest.

"You’re welcome pudding, glad you like them." He replies, sighing and fluttering his eyes closed, feeling Louis curl closer in his arms.


End file.
